


I'm never letting you out of my sight again

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angst, Apologetic Billy, Apologies, Arguments, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elements of Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Frustrated Billy, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Prison, Protective Aaron, Threats, Violence, comforting Aaron, mentions of bullying, sad Robert, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Billy keeps trying to apologise to Aaron, but Aaron's not having any of it,But comes to realise the only way to go is through Robert.Billy confronts Robert several times and Aaron gets protective of his husband.Eventually Billy kidnaps Robert and holds him hostage,And then Aaron comes to the rescue and he saves him from Billy.





	I'm never letting you out of my sight again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really fun time writing this  
and i hope you enjoy :)

Aaron had gone out for one of his early morning runs. he did this most mornings, sometimes he would just run outside of the village and then back again.

and others he would just run to the cricket pavilion and back, it all just depended on how he was feeling when he woke up. 

Not many people were around at this time in the morning. and it was fairly quiet except the occasional car driving by, but apart from that you 

could hear the sound of a pin drop. 

He was running back down main street and he was on his way back to the mill, 

He got as far as keepers cottage when he heard someone walking behind him. but he just ignored it, and thought nothing of it,

maybe it was just one of the villagers going to work or something... 

He got as far as David's shop, and he heard footsteps again. 

"Aaron!" the voice said "Aaron wait up!" whoever it was sounded kind of out of breath, 

Aaron stopped, and he turned around. and he saw Billy coming up to him, 

”Yeah What?” he responded kind of bluntly, 

"I need to talk to you" Billy said.

"What makes you think i want to talk to you" Aaron said "you made my life hell when i was in prison" 

Billy sighed,

"Yes i know that, and I've regretted it ever since" he said. 

"Have you though..." Aaron said "have you though... Billy" 

"Yes i have!" Billy said his voice full of frustration "you have to believe me" 

"What makes you think that i would believe you huh..." Aaron said, 

"I just thought you would" Billy said "i thought we were friends" Billy said.

Aaron scoffed in response,

"Friends..." he said laughing bitterly "were not friends, we never were..” 

“Please Aaron” Billy Said “just hear me out will you!” 

Aaron shook his head,

”No” he said bluntly. 

“Please just listen to me” Billy Said begging“please 

“No chance” Aaron responded, 

“Please” Billy Said.

”I don’t want to hear it” Aaron Said starting to walking away but Billy managed to catch up with him, 

“Please” Billy Said.

Aaron stopped in his tracks, he turned to face Billy.

”No” he said,

”But why not?” Billy said.

Aaron rolled his eyes

“Because I Said so that’s why” he said starting to lose his patience, 

“But Aaron-“ Billy started to say,

“No Billy just no” Aaron Said “actually you know what just get away from me and leave me alone, because I don’t want nothing to do with you”

And with that. he stormed off back to mill, Anger coursing through his veins like wildfire, 

He opened the front door. he walked in, and he took his shoes off. 

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

To say that he was annoyed, was understatement of the century. he went out for a morning run and he ended up running into Billy of all people, Billy! of all the people to run into it had to be him didn’t it? 

He walked through to the kitchen and he saw Robert sat at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee, 

“Morning” Robert Said,

”Morning” Aaron responded. 

“You alright?” Robert Said,

”Yeah I’m good” Aaron said. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

“Nice run?” he Said from his place at the kitchen table. 

Aaron shook his head,

"No not really" he said kind of deadpan. 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows slightly, he could sense there was something wrong. just by Aaron's tone, 

“Why What happened?” Robert asked out of curiosity but also concern

Aaron took a deep breath and then he spoke up, 

“I ran into Billy on the way back” he Said 

“Billy” Robert Said,

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah” he said, 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

“What did he do?" he said, 

"He came up to me in the street, and he keeps telling me how sorry he is, for everything that he did to me in prison" Aaron explained "and he just keeps bugging me and he won't leave me alone" 

"Do you want me to talk to him" Robert said "and tell him to stay away" 

"It's not going to work" Aaron said "if he's not going to listen to me then he's not going to listen to you is he?"

"Maybe not" Robert said "but it's worth a shot isn't it" 

"Thanks" Aaron said "but it's not going to work, once he's mind's made up, that's it, your not going to change it" 

"Mhm... i don't know i can be very convincing at times" Robert said, 

"Yes you are" Aaron said "but it's not going to change his mind is it?" 

"Yeah well... when you put it like that.." Robert said "maybe you are right" 

"You know i am" Aaron said "you know i am"

"Yes, yes you are" Robert said in agreement, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron was sat on the sofa watching re-runs of the walking Dead, 

Suddenly he heard someone knocking at the front door. who the hell could this be? he thought he wasn't expecting anyone, or well... not that he knew of anyway...

He pulled himself up from the sofa and he made a beeline towards the front door. and the knocking continued, 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh.

“Alright, I’m coming” he grumbled, getting annoyed with the endless knocking. 

He the door, and he came face to face with his worst enemy.

“Oh it's you again” he said kind of bluntly, 

Billy gave a slight nod.

"Yeah it's me" he said, 

Aaron folded his arms over his chest and he glared at Billy.

"What do you Billy?" he said his voice full of annoyance, "i thought I told you to leave me alone” 

“Yeah you did” Billy Said,

”Then... then why are you here” Aaron Said. 

Billy sighed.

"We need to talk" he said "we really do" 

"Oh do we?" Aaron responded.

"Yeah we do" Billy said, 

"What's there to talk about" Aaron said "there's nothing left to say that hasn't been said already..." 

"I want to apologise for everything that I've done" Billy said. “you know in the past” 

Aaron scoffed and he rolled his eyes,

"You can apologise all you want" he said "but... it's not going to change anything is it, it’s not going to change what you did” 

"Yes i know that" Billy said,

"Well... why do you keep apologising then..." Aaron said.

Because i just want you to know how sorry i really am" Billy said, 

"It doesn't mean anything Billy" Aaron said "it's just empty words..."

"I mean it Aaron" Billy said "i really do, i wouldn't say it if i didn't" 

"No" Aaron said, 

"Aaron please" Billy pleaded desperately,

Aaron shook his head.

"No!" he said bluntly,

''I'm sorry for everything that I've done'' Billy said truthfully ''I really am''

Aaron clenched his jaw tightly.

”If you think I’m going to forgive you for what you’ve done” he said “then you can guess again” 

''Please I'm sorry for everything that I've done'' Billy said ''I never meant to hurt you or anything I swear...''

''Yeah because you never mean to hurt anyone do you Billy'' Aaron said 

"I made a mistake..." Billy said "one stupid mistake" 

Aaron looked at him,

"A mistake..." he said. "That's not a mistake, a mistake is accidentally breaking something or doing something that you didn't mean to do!"

"But i didn't mean to do this, i never meant for any of this to happen. I really didn't..." Billy said trying to convince Aaron that what he did wasn't 

done maliciously or out of spite... 

Aaron just shot him daggers, 

"And you think that i believe that do you?" he said, 

"Why not!" Billy said infuriated "I'm telling you the truth" 

"Really..." Aaron said, 

"Yes" Billy said "yes i am" 

"How do i know your telling the truth" Aaron said "you could be lying for all i know"

"I'm not lying Aaron" Billy said,

”You sure about that?” Aaron said.

”You know that I wouldn’t” Billy Said “So.. Why would you even think that” 

“Well... I don’t know” he said kind of infuriated “maybe it’s because you have before” 

“Yeah well... I’m not now” Billy Said, 

“Mhm..” Aaron Said not convinced in the slight, 

“You can believe whatever you want” Billy Said “you really can” 

“So... what do you do what you did” Aaron said “and why I was caught in the crossfire of it all” 

“Why do you want to know?” Billy Said.

“I don’t, I’m just curious” Aaron Said

”Ok” Billy said,

there was a second of silence and then Billy spoke up. 

"I didn't have a choice" Billy said “I really didn’t” 

"Of course you had a fucking choice Billy!" Aaron said. 

"No you don't understand" Billy responded "i had to do it, they said that i had too"

"You didn't have to do anything..." Aaron said "you had a choice, and your the one who choose to do it" 

"I didn't have much of a choice Aaron" Billy said "i didn't want to do it, i really didn't, but they said that if i didn't do it then... then they would beat me up" 

Aaron looked at Billy, 

"Right..." he said unconvincingly 

"It's the truth" Billy said, 

"Course it is..." Aaron said coldly. Course it is..." 

"It is?" Billy said, trying his best to convince Aaron, 

“Yeah right...” Aaron Said seethed “ you expect me to believe that” 

“Yeah I do” Billy Said,

“Yeah I don’t think so...” Aaron Said.

”Why?” Billy said,

”I just... I just don’t” Aaron Said,

“Why are you being like this!” Billy Said.

”Why do you think?” Aaron Said,

“Yes I know that your angry with me, and I understand why, but your can’t keep resenting me because of something that happened between us in the past”

”Oh can’t I” Aaron Said,

“No you can’t” Billy Said. and you know your going to have to move on from this at some point” Billy Said 

”Move on?” Aaron Said “I can’t just move on” he said “I was bullied and beaten up by other people in prison, and I’m going to have to live with that for the rest of my life” 

“Yes I know” Billy Said,

”Well... then” Aaron Said “take a look at it from my perspective Billy” Aaron Said 

“I kind of have though” Billy Said “I’ve been there, and it’s tough” 

Aaron shook his head,

”No you haven’t” he said.

in fact... he has no fucking idea of what it’s like to be beaten up and being told by other people that your just worthless. 

“Look... i know what it’s like” Billy Said “I know what it’s like to be targeted by other people” he said thinking about his own experience of being ostracised by other people, in fact.. he knew what it was like all to well... 

“No you don’t” Aaron Said “you don’t know what it was like at all and you never will” he said “they bullied me constantly, they beat me up, they said things to me, they said some horrible things to me, half of what they said hurt me and made me feel worthless, made me feel like I was nothing! made feel like I was just a some dirt of the bottom of their shoes...” he said “and for what, for you” 

“I tried to ignore them I did” Billy Said “they just cornered me, threatened me, and say I either do what’s they say or they were going to come after me and beat me up” he said “and now that I think about it... maybe it would’ve been easier if I did ignore them and then took the beating that you got, because that was actually meant for me not you” 

“But you weren't the one who got beaten up were you Billy?" Aaron said "it was me, i was the one who got beaten to a bloody pulp in there, it was me!" he screamed his anger getting the better of him "and it was becuase of you!" 

Billy let out an exasperated sigh.

''If I could turn the clock back, don't you think I would?'' Billy said his voice full of frustration.

"Yeah but you can't though can you" Aaron said,

"Yeah i know" Billy said "but if i could, i would do it" 

"Yeah you see I'm not so sure" Aaron said. 

"Why not?" Billy said, 

"I wish i could believe you" Aaron said "i really do, but unfortunately i don't" 

"I really am sorry though..." Billy said

"If you were Sorry" Aaron said "you wouldn't have done what you did!"

"It was a mistake" Billy said i didn't mean t-" he started to say but Aaron cut him off rather abruptly, 

"Do you know what?" Aaron said "just go" 

"Please Aaron" Billy said "please" 

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, 

"No" he said through gritted teeth.

"But please-" Billy begged again, he wasn't going to give up, he really wasn't... 

"Just get the fuck out of my house Billy!" Aaron said, 

Billy sighed 

"Alright fine..." he said, 

And with that, he walked towards the door. 

And Billy walked out of the door, as soon as he left, Aaron slammed the door with a harsh ''bang''

Stupid Billy! he thought Stupid, stupid Billy! like seriously who the fuck does he think he is?

waltzing In here begging for an apology, acting like nothing had happened between them?

acting like the past never happened. but it did happen, it did. and no apology or anything was going to change that, but Billy couldn't really

comprehend that couldn't he? he couldn't seem to get it through his thick head that Aaron was never going to forgive him for what happened

and he was never forget it either... So him coming around here saying that he should forgive him for what Billy did to him and then saying that they should bury the hatchet, was never going to happen, ever! so.. why keep on trying, why keep on begging. because it's not going to fix anything is it?... no it's not... so really he should just quit while he's ahead,

because it's all just getting very waring and he's just getting fed up with it all. he really was...

He had just had a enough of it! enough of Billy and enough of this whole thing, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert pulled up outside of the portacabin. and he turned his engine off, 

He got out of the car, he picked up messenger bag. and he walked towards the portacabin, 

He walked up the steps. he took the key out of his pocket, and he unlocked the door.

After unlocked it, he put it back in his pocket for safe keeping, 

He went to open the door and he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

He turned around to see who it was, and it was Billy. 

"What do you Billy" he said wanting to know why he was here? 

"I just want to talk to Aaron" Billy said.

"Oh do you now?" Robert said, 

"Yes i do" Billy said "but he won't respond to any of my texts or calls"

"Yeah i wonder why that is?" Robert said kind of bluntly. 

"Alright well.. can you call him on your phone, so that i can speak to him?" Billy said, 

Robert thought for a second and then he spoke up

"No i don't think so..." Robert said, 

"Please" Billy begged "I need to speak to him urgently" 

"I don't care" Robert said getting annoyed "i really don't" 

"Please, i don't want much" Billy said "all I'm asking is if i can talk to Aaron" 

"Yeah... no" Robert said, 

"Please..." Billy pleaded.

"You made my husbands life hell in prison" Robert said "he was bullied and beat up, all becuase of you, do you have any idea of what you did to me, 

do you?" he said "they said some really hurtful things to him in there, and they made him feel worthless and made him feel like he was nothing but a 

piece of scum on the bottom of their shoe" 

"Yes i know what i did, was awful" Billy said "and i never meant to make him feel like that, i really didn't"

"Then why did you?" Robert said, 

"I had too" Billy said "they told me that i had to do, or else they would come after me" 

"So...you thought that was the best thing to do" Robert said, 

"Yeah i didn't know what else to do" Billy said. 

"Yeah but-" Billy started to say but Robert cut him off, 

"You know what!" Robert said "go ahead and do one?" 

"I never mean to hurt him i swear" Billy said.

"Right..." Robert said, 

"I didn't honest" Billy said.

Robert folded his arms over his chest,

"Whatever..." he muttered. 

Hoping that Billy had finally walked off and left him alone,

"Please phone him, i just want to speak to him" he said.

Obviously he was wrong, 

"You know what Billy" Robert said "just get lost" he said getting fed up with him, and thks conversation. 

"Please just think abou-" Billy said 

"I mean it" Robert said "leave"

"Fine..." Billy said 

And with that Billy walked off, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert was sat in the café. drinking his americano, 

When all of a Sudden Billy walked in through the door, 

Robert just ignored him. hopefully he won't come over here bother him

Obviously... he was wrong, 

"Robert" Billy said suddenly.

"What do you want Billy" Robert said as he took a sip of coffee "i thought i told you to leave me alone" 

"Yeah you did" Billy said,

"Well... what do you want then..." Robert said, 

"I just want to talk to Aaron" Billy said, 

Robert shook his head.

"No" he said as he took another sip of coffee 

"But please..." Billy begged.

Robert let out an exasperated sigh.

"What part of no don't you understand" he said clearly getting annoyed, 

"Please i just want to talk to him" Billy said.

"No!" Robert said "do you actually listen to anything i said, or not?" 

"Yeah i heard you" Billy said, 

"Then... why, do you keep on asking me then?" Robert said as he took another sip of coffee

"Because i just wan to apologise and make things right between us again" Billy said, 

"Yeah wishful thinking" Robert said "that's not going to happen and you know it" 

"Yeah well... I'm going to keep trying" Billy said "until he does" 

Robert let out a breathy laugh,

"Yeah, your going to be waiting a long time" he said "because he's never going to forgive you, for what you did to him, so why keep on pushing" 

"Yeah well... it's worth a shot" Billy said, 

"Is it though..."Robert said "is it though..." 

"Yeah... well i think so anyway..." Billy said,

Robert let out a bitter laugh, 

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" he responded as he took another sip of coffee

"Yes i will, i know i can make it up to him" Billy said "it'll just take some time" 

"Right...Well... i love to stay here and chat" Robert said "but some of us have things we need to do" 

Robert finished up what was left of his coffee, and then he stormed out of the café. 

and down the road to the mill, 

When will he get the fucking message Robert thought, no matter how many times he tells

him, he just doesn't seem to listen. to what he's saying, 

And it's getting really frustrating. it really is... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Aaron walking up towards the woolpack. They were going for a pint, 

They had been out for a drink in a while. So

they had decided to go and have a pint or two, 

They walked in through the doors and up to the bar.

"Hi love" Chas said happily,

"Hi mum" Aaron said.

"You alright?" Chas asked, 

"Yeah im good thanks" Aaron responded, 

"That's good" Chas said "what about you Rob?"

"Yeah I'm great" Robert said, 

"Good" Chas said.

There was a second of silence and then Chas spoke up,

"What can i get you both?" she asked, 

"Uh... I'll have a pint of beer" Aaron said.

"Yeah me too" Robert said, 

"Ok" Chas said.

And then she got a glass from underneath the bar and she started to pull the first pint, 

Once she had done that. she put it on the top of the bar, 

and then she started to pull the other one. 

Once she had done that one, she put it on the top of the bar next to the other one, 

"Right... that'll be £6.00 please" Chas said.

Robert went to take his wallet out but Aaron stopped him,

"I'll pay for it" he said.

Robert turned to him,

"Are you sure?" he said "i can if you want me too.

"No, no I'll pay for it" Aaron said,

"Ok" Robert said "as your offering" 

Aaron got his wallet out. he gave his mum the money, and then he put it back in pocket. 

Aaron and Robert picked up their drinks and they walked over to the table that was by the bar.

They set their drinks down on the table and then they sat down next to each other, 

And they started to drink their pints and talk about various things.

A few minutes later Billy walked in through the door, 

"Fuck" Aaron muttered under his breath.

Robert furrowed his eyebrows,

"What, what is it?" he said.

"Billy” Aaron Said,

”Billy’s here” Robert Said.

”Yeah” Aaron Said,

”Fuck” Robert said “If I had known he was going to be in here, i never would have suggested it” 

“It’s fine...” Aaron Said.

”You sure?” Robert asked “we can leave if you want too!” 

”No” Aaron Said “it’s fine really” 

“Alright... if your sure” Robert Said,

”Yeah I am” Aaron Said. 

Robert gave a nod in response,

And they ignored Billy and went back to drinking their pints and talking about various topics of interest. 

Five minutes later they had both finished their pints,

suddenly Robert turned to Aaron and he asked.

Do you want another?” he said, 

Aaron gave a slight nod, 

“Yeah go on then”’Aaron Said “but this time your paying”’

“Fair enough” Robert responded, “You did pay last time” 

“Yes I did” Aaron said “so... now it’s your turn” 

He stood up from where he was sat and he made his way over to the bar,

Suddenly Billy came up to him. 

“Robert” he said,

”I thought I told you to stay away from me” Robert Said. 

“Yeah maybe you did” Billy Said “but I came in here for a pint” 

“Oh did you?” Robert Said “What if I don’t want you in here” 

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not saying away from this place, because your in here” Billy Said, 

“Whatever” Robert muttered clearly not in the mood for this “I don’t care what you think”

”Yeah well... you ” Billy Said.

Robert glared at him.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” he Said, 

“What... I’m just saying that maybe you should just watch your step, in future” Billy Said. 

“You think your so smart and so clever don’t you!” Robert Said “But I’ve got news for you, your not” he Said jabbing his finger into Billy’s chest “you just a stupid deranged fucker! and the fact that you think my husband’s going to forgive you for what you did to him, just proves it really, it real-“ 

Billy clenched his jaw, 

”You might want to shut your mouth while you still can” he said angrily. 

“Oh, touch a nerve did I?” Robert Said his voice coloured with sarcasm, 

Billy just shot daggers at him.

Robert snickered 

”I take that as a Yes then” he Said smugly. 

Billy took Robert’s shirt in his fists and he pushed him up against the table,

”You might want to shut up while you still can”’he said 

Aaron took of this, he stood up from from where he was sat. and he ran over to where his husband was,

”Get off of my husband!” he shouted.

”No until he apologise for what he said” Billy Said,

Robert scoffed, 

”Apologise” he said “I'm Not apologising for nothing! I meant to say that!” 

Billy let go of Robert. Billy walked off and then Robert straightened out his shirt.

Aaron came up to his husband.

Are you okay?” he asked,

”Yeah I’m fine” Robert Said reassuring his husband.

Aaron gave a slight nod,

”Good” he Said,

And then they walked over to Where Billy was. 

“Oi” Aaron Said,

Billy turned and he faced Aaron.

”What?” he Said,

”What do you want from us Billy” Robert Said “I’ve told you to stay away from us plenty of times, but you don’t seem to get the message”

”I just want to speak to Aaron” Billy Said,

”Why?” Robert said.

”I just want to apologise for everything that I’ve done” Billy explained,

”Yeah well... I told you that I don’t want to speak to you” Aaron said.

”Look I know what I was did was unforgivable” Billy Said “but I want you to know, that I really am sorry” 

“Yeah I don’t want to hear it” Aaron Said “you hurt me, you really did, you made me feel so low and I can’t forgive you for that” 

“Yeah well... maybe you should try” Billy Said “you can’t hold it against me forever can you?” 

Aaron’s jaw clenched, who the hell does he think he is... 

He was about to run at him, but Robert held him back, 

“he’s not worth it Aaron” he said “he’s really not, he’s just a piece of scum” 

Billy laughed.

“Yeah well... at least I’m not some basket case” he said, 

And that was the last straw it really was... Chas couldn’t take it anymore, 

“”How dare you say that to my son!” Chas said .

“Yeah well... it’s true though..”. Billy Said, 

This angered Chas even further.

”Get out of my pub!” she yelled “Get out before I throw you out!” 

Billy rolled his eyes,

“Alright... I’m going... Jesus” he said. 

Billy headed towards the doors and as he did he turned on his heel and faced Robert and Aaron,

”This isn’t over!” he shouted “it really isn’t” 

And with that, he stormed off out of the pub, 

and out of sight. 

Robert laughed bitterly

“Good riddance” he said happily, because

haven won the argument. 

“Yeah probably won’t be seeing him again” Aaron Said,

”Yeah I hope so” Robert said agreeing with his husband “I’ve had just about enough of him,

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Me too Rob” he said “me too” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was walking down the road. he just wanted to talk to Aaron that's all he wanted, 

but Aaron wanted nothing to do with him. 

As he walked he saw Robert walking down the road, to the mill. 

suddenly an idea came into his head, 

and he knew there was only one way to get through to Aaron and that was through Robert, 

He walked up behind Robert, hiding the crowbar that he had underneath his jacket. 

not wanting anyone to see it, 

He walked up Robert and put a hand on his arm

"Robert" Billy said suddenly, 

Robert stopped in his tracks and he turned around to face Billy. 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will you stop following me around will you!" he said clearly frustrated, taking Billy's hand off of his arm, 

Billy sighed.

"I just want to talk to Aaron" Billy said. 

"Yeah, you might do" Robert said "but he doesn't want to talk to you" 

"Please Robert" Billy said "please just let me see him, so that i can talk to him" 

"No" Robert said "he doesn't want to talk to you, you made his life hell when he was in prison. and he hates you for it" 

"Yes i know that, and hate myself for what i did to him too" Billy said "but i want to try and make things right, with him i really do" 

"Yeah... and how's that going?" Robert said sarcastically "not well by the looks of things" 

"Please Robert" Billy begged again "please..." 

"No, it's not happening Billy" Robert responded, 

"But... why?" Billy said. 

"Because i said so that's why" Robert said hoping that he was getting the message, 

"Please" Billy said "please just let me talk to him" 

"No your not" Robert said "no stop begging, because it's not working, it's really not" 

"But-" Billy started to say but Robert cut him off, 

Robert crossed his arms over his chest, he was getting really fed up of this conversation. he really was..

"Just stay the fuck away from my husband" Robert said "and from me for that matter, and don't you dver come near us again ok!" 

and then he walked away from Billy and just stormed down the road towards the mill. 

Billy ran down the road, and he managed to catch up with him, 

Robert turned around and he was starting lose his cool.

"I thought i told you to leave me alone" he said,

"Yeah you did" Billy said.

"Then why are you following me?" Robert said,

"I just want to talk to Aaron" Billy said "that's all i want" 

"Like i said before" Robert said infuriated "he doesn't want to see you, let alone talk to you"

"Yeah i know" Billy said, 

"Then why do you keep stalking both of us" Robert said "and following us everywhere we go" 

"I just want him to know, how sorry i am" 

"And you think... that by following me around, he's going to want to talk to you" 

"Yeah" Billy said

"Yeah well... it's not so..." Robert said "you may as well quiet while your ahead" he said 

Walking off again, 

Ok, so that failed he thought. he was running out of ideas, so.. there was only one thing left to do, 

and that was to knock him out and kidnap him. he didn't want to do this, but he didn't know what else to do? 

So... he crept up behind robert. Making sure that he didn't hear him, he also looked around making sure that no one else 

was around, thank god... there wasn't anyone...

Once he was close to him, took the crowbar out from underneath his jacket.

and he hit Robert around the head with it, Robert fell to the floor and then 

everything went black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robert opened his eyes and he looked around the room. where is he? how did he get here?" he didn't really know, 

"Hello Robert" the voice said, a voice that sounded all too familiar to him, 

Ronert furrowed hiseyebrows.

"Billy?" he said, "is that you?" 

"Yeah it's me?" Billy said darkly, in fact... he's voice sent shivers down Robert's spine, 

"Where am i, what am i doing here? and why am i tied to a fucking chair!" Robert said getting annoyed, 

Billy didn’t say anything.

”Answer me Billy!” Robert Said “why Am I Here” 

“it doesn’t matter” Billy responded kind of deadpan,

”Yes it does” Robert Said “yes It does matter”

”Just sit there and be quiet” Billy Said, 

A a couple of minutes later Robert started to push against the rope, trying to get out of it.

and get himself free, stopping when he realised he wasn’t going to get out of this by himself, 

"Billy untie me " Robert demanded, not taking no for a answer. 

"No" Billy said. “You’re staying there”

"I can’t need to get back, i need to get back home, Aaron's going to wonder where i am" Robert said, "he's going to be so worried, he really is" 

"I don't care" Billy said his voice icy cold, "your not going anywhere" 

"But i need to get back to Aaron" Robert said,

"Oh do you?" Billy said.

"Yes i do" Robert said "so.. untie me now" 

"Nope" Billy said popping the p "no can do, your staying here until i say you can go" 

"I mean it" Robert said getting frustrated "untie me now" 

"Like i said" Billy said "your not going anywhere, your staying here, and that's it" 

Well... he's not going to be getting out of here, anytime soon is he?" he thought, he guesses he's stuck here, until... Billy decided to untie him

and let him go, if he ever does that is... 

He could be stuck here for days, months even... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Mill----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron was fretting, like really fretting, Robert was supposed to home by now, but he wasn't, Robert phoned him an hour ago 

saying that he was going to be a little late because he was just finishing up some paperwork and then he would be home.

but that was an hour ago, and he still isn't here, 

What if something's happened, what if... he's hurt, what if... he's been robbed and someone has taken he's phone, what if...he's dead...

Or what if he's phones flat and he has no way of getting hold of him,

No matter how hard he tried to push all of those those to the back of his mind, he couldn't... he couldn't sit here and act like nothing was wrong,

he just couldn't do it...

Suddenly Aaron's buzzed. and the screen lit up, maybe it's Robert, maybe it's Robert telling him why he's late,

All he knows is... he better have a damn good explanation as to where's he's been and what he's been doing.

because there's obviously something going on, for him to be running this late. 

He turned it on and a message appeared on the screen, but it wasn't from Robert at all, it was from Billy, of all people...

he didn't want to read, but hopefully it will give him some explanation as to where his husband is, or he hoped it would anyway... 

he read the message thoroughly, 

"Meet me at the old abandoned warehouse at 6" it said. 

"Why?" Aaron texted back wanting to know why Billy wanted to meet him, because there's obviously a catch, he wouldn't tell him to meet

him for no reason would he? 

He waited a for a couple of seconds and then he got a response,

"Just meet me at 6 at the old abandoned warehouse if you want your husband back" it said, 

Aaron's heart started to pound in his chest. and he felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't help but think about what Billy's doing to his husband, 

or what he's done for that matter, 

He looked at the time, it was nearing 6 now, 

Aaron wasted no time whatsoever, he grabbed his keys off of the table. and he pretty much ran out of the door straight to his car, he got in his car, he started the engine up and he sped off in the direction of the old abandoned warehouse. 

<<<<<<<<<Skip the car ride>>>>>>>>>

Aaron pulled up outside of a stone building which looked to be rather old, abandoned, and decrepit. all the windows were all smashed in and glass was scattered around them,

the wooden door was kind of done in and some of the wood was missing in places, 

He turned the engine off. and he got out of his car, 

He walked towards the building. he was still dreading the worst, he couldn't help it though. 

he was just really worried about Robert, 

Aaron walked into the old, abandoned warehouse and Billy walked up to him, 

"You here" Billy said. 

"Yes i am" Aaron said "so.." 

"Your early" Billy said "by about five minutes.." 

"Yeah so.." Aaron said trying to make a point,

"It don't matter I'm just saying" Billy said, 

"Where is he Billy?" Aaron screamed.

"Where is who?" Billy said jokingly,

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"The man who lives down the street" he said sarcastically "who do you think" 

"Oh You mean yohr husband" Billy said,

Aaron shook his head and he let out an exasperated sigh

"Yes my husband" he said, 

"Oh he's in the other room" Billy said, 

leading Aaron to the next room, 

Once they got there.they walked into a little box room, and the first thing he noticed was that his husband was sat on a chair, 

Rope was tied around his limbs securely, so that he was bound to the chair and couldn't move. 

Aaron ran over to where Robert was, he untied all the rope. and then Robert was free, 

Robert stood up from the chair and he made his way over to Aaron. 

"Aaron" he said as he wrapped his arms around his husband tightly, 

"Robert" Aaron said as he wrapped his arms around Robert. 

They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other tightly neither of them wanting to let the other go, 

After a minute Aaron pulled away slightly and he looked Robert in the eye. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with worry "he didn't hurt you did he?" 

Robert shook his head,

"No im fine..." he said. 

"Good" Aaron said "because I'd hurt him, if he had" 

"No I'm fine really" Robert said brushing Aaron off, 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

"Cmon, lets go home shall we?" Aaron said,

Robert nodded.

"Yeah" he said,

"C'mon then..." Aaron said, 

And they started to walk out of the warehouse, just as they got near 

the door Aaron turned on his heel and he faced Billy, 

"Oh, Ever come near my husband again!” he threatened “and I’ll report you to the police" he said "do i make myself clear" 

Billy nodded,

"Yeah crystal" he said.

"Good, i hope so..." Aaron said venomously, 

"Right now let's go home" Aaron said. 

And with that. they walked out to the car. 

they both got in the car, they put their belts on, Aaron started up the engine, and then he sped off the village, 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<skip the car ride<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They pulled up on the drive. and Aaron turned the engine off, 

they both got out of the car. and then they walked down to the door, 

They both walked in through the front door. Robert took his shoes off and he went straight to the living room and he went sat down on the sofa,

After Aaron took his shoes off, he went and joined Robert on the sofa.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked,

Robert nodded timidly.

”Yeah” he Said,

Aaron looked unconvinced. 

“Are you sure?” he asked “you don’t seem convinced” 

Robert didn’t say anything he just remained silent,

Aaron sighed and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Talk to me Rob” he said “tell me what’s going through that head of yours” 

Robert let out a shaky breath”

”It’s just...” he started to say but then he stopped,

”It’s just what?” Aaron said.

”It’s just” Robert Said,

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile and he placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it gently.

”it’s okay take your time” he said his voice full of love and fondness, 

Robert sniffed. 

“It’s just I was so scared” he said “you know when he kidnap me, i didn’t know when I was going to see you again, or if... I was going to see you again” 

“I know” Aaron Said “I know you were, but it’s okay your safe now, and he’s not going to get you again. because I won’t let him”

Robert sniffed again,

”how can you be so sure” he said “what if he comes around here, when your not here”

”He won’t Rob” Aaron Said “he won’t, because I’m not letting out of my sight again ok”

Robert nodded and sniffed,

”Yeah” he said just above a whisper.

Aaron pulled him in for a hug,

”Good” he said.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. because they both just couldn’t bring themselves to do so...

After a few minutes Robert’s breathing had returned back to normal,

Robert re-positioned himself and he put his head on Aaron’s chest. While Aaron took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through Robert’s hair, just the way he knew he liked it! 

“What are we going to do about you know” Robert Said,

”Who Billy” Aaron responded, 

”Yeah” Robert Said,

”I don’t think we need to worry about that” Aaron Said.

”What do you mean?” Robert asked,

”Well... I don’t think we’ll be seeing him again do you?” Aaron Said.

Robert looked up at Aaron for a second,

”How can you be so sure?” he Said.

Aaron Leant down and he pressed a kiss to the top of Robert’s forehead,

”I just do” he said “I just do”

And if... Billy does bother them again. he’ll call the police straight away, because he’s not risking his husband’s life or his life for that matter...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by cmt1992. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> P.S.if you have any ideas for fics or stories that you would like me to write,  
please don't hesitate to ask ok. 
> 
> Tumblr account is: Jennygrindle96, 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Jenny x


End file.
